I Won't Give Up
by EldestofFiveSisters15
Summary: Spoilers for Grand Magic Games Story Arc. After the Anime. A deeper thought piece on NaLu and the future ending. Rated T for death.


**I Won't Give Up**

"Sorry I kept you waitin' Lucy. Cocky Lizards."

I raise my tear-stained face from my hands, surprised, to not only be alive but to hear the rough and powerful voice of first and closest friend. He seems unharmed and as much on fire as normal. He looks back at me and grins my favorite grin. The one that puts my heart at ease in the toughest of times and brings laughter to my soul. It was a grin that told my negative brain that nothing could go wrong, but as I looked around the fire-ridden carnage of the capital, even his smile could do nothing for my spirits. I outwardly put on a smile of encouragement, beaming at the pink-haired fire wizard. After all, Natsu was here and he needed my help even if I didn't see this ending happily.

-_-_-:_:-_-_-

The smile Luce pasted on her face was clearly fake, it never reached her eyes. Eyes filled with pain and sadness that caused her to look decades older than she was. That was okay; I had enough strength for the both of us. Not that Lucy wasn't strong; she was stronger than most thought when they first looked at her. Sure she cried a lot, and wasn't always on top of things in a physical fight. She was strong in emotions, in friendship, support and love. Those were what defined and made her the excellent Fairy Tail wizard she had come to be. She was strong, strong as a dragoness. Maybe that was why I always fought hardest with Lucy by my side. We are a team, the dragon and the dragoness.

She was crying now, tears brightening the stars that lit up her brown eyes, and I knew why. We were the only ones left. After all, even a massive city full of wizards would not be able to defeat so many dragons. Not even the dragon-slayers stood a chance. I ground my teeth; I will not lose another of my friends and family. I stood, solid as an impenetrable wall, in front of Luce. I would not lose any more, especially her. Part of me wondered why I cared so much. I cared more about Lucy than I had about Lisanna. Perhaps… but there was no time to think now. Now I had to act, to fight, defend the beautiful, spunky blonde behind me. I had to stop her tears.

"Listen up, ugly! You just picked a fight with the wrong guy! I'm Natsu Dragneel of the Fairy Tail Guild. And I'm a dragon slayer! And I'm here to do just that!"

"Natsu, It's no use! Please Stop."

"I ain't given up that easily." A bold statement coming from a guy just thrown to the ground. Hard.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried out, frozen to her spot.

"I ain't quittin'. I refuse." I grunt as I get back up. I couldn't quit. Not in front of her. Not when we were the only ones left. Quitting would make me the biggest idiot and coward. "I won't run and I won't turn back." I lit my fist, and began charging the beast in front of me. "Do you hear me? You're dead meat!"

"NATSU!" Her scream was the last thing I heard before I was killed by the dragon I was supposed to slay. _I'm sorry, Luce._

_-_-:_:-_-_

' _I won't give up on us, even if the sky get's rough. I'm giving you all my love…'_

" _If the stars will burn, and some even fall to earth…'_

' _I won't give up on us, God knows I'm tough enough'_

_-_-:_:-_-_

"No," I speak softly. The dragon was turning around in the crimson sky to end my own life. But death would only complete the picture. With Natsu gone my heart and soul are gone, only my body remains.

As my death fast approaches, my mind takes me back to ponder all the ways I had grown and all the ways he had changed me, protected and built me up. But through all Natsu's influence, all he had been doing was pointing out the real me. I had found who I was, with the best guide. And I was not going to die lying down. That was not who I was, and that is not how Natsu would have wanted it. He died protecting me; I would die protecting the legacy I should carry on with me. The legacy of Natsu, and of Fairy Tail. Steeling myself, I take out my celestial whip, and grab for my keys. I stood up breath poised to open a gate, when the dragon's fire reached my body.

_-_-:_:-_-_

I awoke in a field of grain, golden and waving in a gentle breeze. There was no sign of fire, rubble, or deadly flying, scaled beings. Only a bright blue sky, with puffy clouds meandering across.

"Hey, Lucy!"

I turned around abruptly, it couldn't be. He had… but the memories I had of death and horror were fading. Perhaps I had dreamed it, after all Natsu and Happy were right there. This landscape didn't look anywhere close to where I had been moments ago. Yes, it must have been a dream.

"Would you get over here already?"

Happy bobbed in the air beside his best friend. "Everybody's waiting on you!"

Natsu held out a hand "Come on we still have adventures to go on!" Grabbing my right hand, which somehow seemed a special thing, he yanked me behind him as he broke into a run.

And there was that grin. Everything would be all right. Natsu would never give up, and neither would I.

Rockin robin

More lovin' than what I got from you.

Don't you smile at the crocodile

Grace wins


End file.
